Little Fox
by AtomicCupcake
Summary: When a new type of Primid appears in front of Marth in the ruined castle and turns both Fox and Falco into babies, it's up to StarWolf to take care of the happy little fox!
1. Chapter 1

HAI! INFO at the BOTTOM! ...among other things...U

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Marth had waited in the trophy room of the Abandoned Castle for too long now; his patience growing thinner and thinner as each second passed. How long would he have to wait for them? Standing up, he faced out the window behind him again, hoping to see some sign of someone showing up on the horizon. "..." Nothing. Disdainfully, he sat back down on the bench near the window. 

Looking down and tracing the sun's movements with his eyes, he had noted that it was around 3:30 PM. A useful skill for a warrior in the heat of battle, and an entertaining one when said warrior was trapped at home, waiting for someone to arrive. He had received the letter last Tuesday. It was a short, to-the-point letter, Marth had even memorized the words exactly. 

"We'll be arriving for a visit one week from today. Expect us around noon. I'll expect something good for lunch. Do not be surprised if we must fight off enemies first, however, as I do believe we are being targeted."

While Marth continued to stare blankly at the ground, he had heard footsteps descending from the great stairway in front of him. Looking up, his heart raced, thinking that his companions had finally arrived. However, his hopes were quickly dashed when he had only noticed Ike reading heavily down the torn carpet steps. "What...you're still waiting? Give it up, Marth. Fox and Falco won't come." Ike walked closer to the disgruntled Marth, who's head began to droop from his lack of belief. "Marth, Fox only wanted to meet you is all. Why are you so bent out of shape?" Marth did not reply. "Ehh, whatever. If you're gonna keep waiting, fine. I've been asked by Link to come help control the Primid population near his end of the woods, so I'll be gone a few days." Marth refused to pick his head up. He was so sure that Fox would arrive. He had heard of Fox's daring and courage from Ike himself, making Fox someone Marth truly wished to meet. However, with the situation being as it was, he struggled to comprehend why Fox was so late. 

A few minutes later, Ike left the castle, making his way towards where Link was stationed. Marth made his way to the ruined part of the castle, hoping to find some kind of Primid there to diffuse his rage upon. Walking through the empty halls, his rage began to build more and more. "..." Peaking. His slow step suddenly broke out into a quicker pace, then a run. He had no idea why he was running, only that he was angry and that somehow, someway, his anger needed to be released. Rounding another corner, his eyes closed, he almost yelled at the top of his lungs, however, his pace and his scream were both cut short by a Primid. Marth was blown backwards by the force of hitting it. Looking up, he saw that it was a Primid he'd never seen before. It appeared to be a pink, gelatinous blob, holding a gun. It wore a small yellow hat upon it's misshapen head the had a small picture resembling an upside-down droplet of water. Marth reached for his sword...and panicked when his hand fell to the floor where his hilt should be. What the? Did I drop it? He got up and stared at the Primid. It wiggled in place and oozing slowly towards him. "Nani?" Marth was confused, but took off running back the way he came. His sword...where was the sword? However, he never got a chance to really find it. At that moment, the blob began to fire it's weapon. Marth dodged the shots, but gave up on his search when he noticed the after-effects of the shot. One of the rock's that had been hit by the blast turned into sand. He quickened his pace and rounded another corner, leading him back into the trophy hall. However, he had forgotten that the trophy hall ended with the bench and window where he was just sitting. It was too late. He has turned around to see the pink blob block the only way out of the hallway. Next to him...so close was the door...The blob stopped and aimed for Marth, however, it did not fire. Slowly, it built a charge in the gun. Marth backed against the bench and waited for his doom. He knew that there was no way he would ever survive the blast. As the blob charged and Marth's hopes became thin, the door burst open. 

The blob was smacked by the force of the door, but did not stop charging the weapon. Fox and Falco burst inside and noticed that Marth was cornered at the end of the hallway. "We'll take it from here." But they never got a chance. 

The blob had finally decided that the time was right to release the blast he had charged so long. He fired, and, being at such a close range, neither Fox nor Falco could dodge the blast. Marth was perplexed. It was not like most blast's he'd seen. The blast was pink, much like the blob, and it was stationary around both Fox and Falco, almost imprisoning them within itself. It was then that Marth had found his blade, underneath the bench. Quietly, he grabbed the sword and approached the blob as quickly as he could, lunging forward and delivering the finishing cut without his blade ever being seen. The Primid shook for a moment, then dissapeared, leaving behind nothing but the pink bubble that trapped Fox and Falco. Marth approached the bubble, but as soon as he came close, it dissolved, leaving nothing but two headsets and two pairs of clothes behind. Marth had knelt by the clothes examined two overly large lumps, strangly underneath both shirts. They were not moving, nor did they make any noise, so Marth moved the clothes aside.

He stepped back, taken by what he saw. Two small infants lay on the floor, deep asleep. One, a small fox, was curled up, his thumb in his small mouth. The other, a tiny bird, lay sprawled out on his belly, his tail feathers protruding into the air. Before Marth could act, someone else had entered the castle. He had looked almost like Fox, but he was much darker and more voilent looking. "Wolf." He said aloud, not taking any time to bother with the polite introductions. "I've been following Fox and Falco for a few days now...any idea where they went off to?" Marth smiled blankly. He pointed wolf down the trophy hall and, while he was distracted, ran out the door as fast as he could, leaving the place to find someone who could help restore the two star fighters to their original age.

Wolf was confused; Where were the idiots? He searched around for some time, then made his way back to where the warrior had instructed him to go, hoping to meet him again. The warrior was gone, but now, there were two small children crawling towards him. "What the...what are you doing here, little fella?" Wolf bent down to pick up the child, but froze halfway through. "There's no way...You can't..." The little fox sat down at his feet and held his arms up; wanting to be carried. "Mommy!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Hi! AtomicCupcake here to shed some light on this one's background!

This one is 16 and currently a Junior in high school! 3

This one loves to cook and is especially interested in becoming a master cook!

This one has one very best friend that this one loves like a brother/sister more than anyone else in the entire world! This one would give his/her very life to see this person happy!

This one also would like anyone to tell this one about his/her stories. This one loves to write, but cannot know if this one's writing is good or not. Please, help this one become a better writer!

Arigato!


	2. AppleSauce

Yay! Apparently, people like my stuffs! 3 Squee! 

Cut to Marth, now trudgeing through the forest that was found on the other side of the 

wasted battlefield. How could he let this happen? And to someone he had only barely known... 

The pain from Fox was surely not to go away very quickly, but Marth knew what he had to do to 

rid himself of the weight upon his heart. Still heading through the forest, he had suddenly felt an 

ominous presence following him. It was small, he though, nothing more then a basic Primid. He 

continued forward through the brush, but stopped again, only after a few feet. The force seemed 

to multiply, if not triple in stregnth. He looked up, and met eyes with what had to be hundreds of 

basic gunner Primids, all aiming for his location. Quickly, he scanned the tree, desperate to find 

some trace of pink. With a sigh of relief, he could not see anything but the basic, dull green of the 

Primids. Drawing his sword in a relieved, yet annoyed fashion, he lunged into the tree and began 

his daily "training".

Cut back to Wolf, left alone in the corridors of the castle, a small fox and bird at his feet. 

Wolf had always felt resentment towards Fox and his crew, and had longed for the day that the 

hero was in such a state of helplessness. But, for some reason, Wolf could not bear to bring his 

foot down upon his greatest foe. He stood frozen, staring down at the small baby fox, wanting to 

be carried. "Uhh...I'm not...let me find that guy-" Stepping slowly away from the fox and the 

bird, who was now rolling on the carpet, dirtying his feathers up with dust and stone, he 

proceeded to enter the great hallway that Ike had descended from only a few hours ago. However, 

it wasn't after five or six steps that he had heard loud crying coming from the main corridor. 

Bursting the doors open, he drew his blaster, aiming it for anyone or anything that was different 

in the corridor. ...There was nothing.

The little fox was crying and screaming as loud as his little voice could. Wolf, feeling that 

he could not leave the "children" alone, walked over to the small crying Fox. He bent down and 

picked Fox up, able to carry his tiny body in one paw. "Well, now. Are you alright, little one?" 

Fox sniffled and balled up in Wolf's arms. "Come now, where is your mother?" Wolf was trying 

to be as patient as he could with his changed enemy, but every time he leaned his head closer to 

Fox, Fox's little paw always found his nose. Struggling not to leave the fox behind, he made his 

way over to Falco, who was still finding enjoyment in rolling on the dirty carpet. Scooping him 

up as well, he fit both babies in both of his arms and speedily made his way through the castle, 

hoping to find that man that pointed him towards his "children" in the first place. 

Marth sheathed his blade and observed the carnage of the battle. Trees had been blown 

apart and slashed to pieces. He had not felt the sting of a single shot. Smiling proudly at his 

achievement, he continued to make his way through the forest. Only a few more steps away from 

the scene of his last battle, he stopped again. This time, a scary thought came into his mind. What 

if..., he thought, What if Fox could not be brought back to his former age? Marth paused and 

pondered this situation. He pictured waking up in the middle of the night because Fox had a bad 

dream...He pictured feeding Falco a plate of fresh pasta...And he grimaced at the thought of 

changing a diaper. His moment of thought interrupted by his own remembrance of his own 

mission, he pressed the thoughts of fatherhood to the back of his mind.

Wolf grew exhausted. His arms were getting tired from holding up Fox and Falco. He 

slowed his pace as he traversed the huge castle, coming to a sudden stop. Placing both the 

children down, he leaned up against an ancient wall to catch his breath. How the hell big is this 

place? He asked himself quietly. He looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes to relax his lungs 

and heaving chest. However, his moment of silence was interrupted as Falco found it funny to 

jump and sit upon Wolf's chest. Wolf coughed, the air forced uncomfortably out of him. "Why 

you..." he started, but stopped. The little bird looked up at him with such innocent eyes, his face 

in a what-did-I-do look. Wolf stared down at the bird for only a moment more, his heart 

momentarily melted by the little one, then turned away, his tough-guy charade losing it's control 

over him. 

Wolf sighed; he was already getting softened by the babies. Carefully, he scooped both of 

them up into his arms again and ran back the way he came through the large confusing castle. 

However, this time, before he could make it all the way back, both Fox and Falco began crying 

loudly. Wolf stopped so abruptly, he thought Falco might have slipped and fell onto the hardened 

floor. He sat down with them again, trying to cover their mouths to stop the insufferable crying. 

It was then that Wolf understood what they were crying about. He, himself, smelled food. 

Picking up the two children again, he followed the scent of fresh bread and something that 

smelled an awful lot like applesauce to what appeared to be the kitchen. 

It was a fashionable room, lit only by two small torches on the walls. Knives and blades 

that seemed too over unnecessarily large to cut meat hung from the walls. Wolf lay the two 

children on an empty table on the side of the room opposite the knives. But, as he walked to a 

huge corridor that seemed to be filled with every delectable Oder his nose had ever sniffed, he 

paused, frozen in thought. Why was he helping his enemy? Why was he about to FEED the two 

people who had tried to kill him before? He looked carefully at the wall of knives. He rubbed his 

eyes, then looked at them again. He was sure that before, he had seen Fox, Falco, and himself 

together as one reflected in the steel of the knife. There was no way...he must just be too tired. He 

made his way into the hallway and searched through the numerous jars and pots for something 

for the two children to eat. Sure enough, not too far into the hall, a large pot that had been sealed 

bore the word "Applesauce" on the side. He was certain that Fox and Falco coud eat something 

as soft as this. Lugging the huge jar back to Where he had put Fox and Falco, he had nearly 

dropped it upon noticing that both of them were no longer upon the table, but somehow had 

made their way over near the door to the kitchen. "Get away from there!" He yelled loudly at the 

babies, who after turning to him and hearing themselves be scolded, burst again into tears. Wolf 

twitched. Surely, they would tire themselves out by all this crying...

Picking them both up again, he set them upon the table next to the jar of applesauce. 

Taking a spoon that had been conveniently placed upon another table nearby, he dipped it into 

the applesauce and scooped out some. It had a heavenly aroma, almost too good for the children, 

Wolf thought. He picked up Fox and placed the spoon near Fox's mouth, however, Fox refused, 

for some unknown reason to open up. Wolf sighed, staring at the ceiling. "Please don't make me 

do it...Please..." He was almost begging the little fox, who's paws were now crossed in a pouting 

motion, to open his mouth. Wolf was near about to cry as hard as the two brats. Setting Fox 

down upon the table again, he made a whiling motion with his arm. "Here comes the train..." he 

said with as much detest as possible. Fox clapped and smiled, apparently even at his young age, 

knowing what a train was. He happily accepted the applesauce and slurped it down quickly. The 

foxes eyes seemed to light up with astonishment at the wonderful taste of the snack. Wolf dipped 

the spoon in again, but this time did not have to worry about Fox not wanting to eat. His tiny 

little paw clutched onto Wolf's as Wolf neared the spoon towards him, inserting the full thing 

into his mouth and swallowing it with great pleasure. After a few more spoonful's Fox had 

stopped eating, pushing the spoon away and laying back on the table, looking almost defeated, 

yet content with the fullness of his belly. Wolf dipped the spoon in again and moved towards 

Falco, who, by now, was near begging for the treat Fox had gotten so much of. But, as Wolf 

neared the spoon and Falco saw what it looked like, he pushed the spoon away, knocking it's 

contents onto the floor. Wolf's patience was running thin. He grimaced, dipping the spoon into 

the sauce again and making his way back over to Falco. "Here comes-" but he could not finish 

his horrid statement. The little bird already, again, pushed the spoon away. Wolf, sighing heavily, 

spoke aloud his resentment for this procedure, "Is this really what parenting was like?" Turning 

back to Falco with another spoonful, he nearly gasped. Falco had crawled to the edge of the table 

and was nearing the edge. Wolf froze; his pulse pounding in his throat. This was his test, he 

thought, was he really going to hold his grudge towards Fox against them as children? Wolf's 

face went dark as Falco suddenly tumbled over the edge. 

Time seemed to slow as Falco began his descent onto the floor. Wolf watched, his eyes 

ever glued to Falco's face, now full of astonishment and fear. That same face had looked up at 

him sweetly, accepting him into his life as a protector; a parent figure. Wolf had never, and 

probably would never, feel so warm again. In that moment, Wolf sprang forward, using his 

animalistic speed to catch Falco in mid-air, then, roll himself over to prevent the bird from 

getting hurt. They slid along the stone floor until Wolf's head collided with the edge of what 

appeared to be a huge stove. Massaging the spot of the impact, he moved his head up to check on 

Falco, his face, again, giving Wolf the same look as before. Wolf chuckled, the lillt bird resint 

slightly against his chest. "Do a barrel roll..."

It was only a matter of minutes after the fiasco in the kitchen before both of the children 

had fallen completely asleep. Wolf had made it back to where both he and Fox had left their 

crafts. With a small jar of applesauce tied around his waist, opened the hood of the vehicle and 

lowered himself in, placing the two sleeping children upon his lap. Starting the ship, he 

maneuvered his body around to accurately make it comfortable for them as well as himself. They 

felt so warm laying against his lap... But Wolf had more important things to do besides enjoy this 

moment of peace. Grabbing his controls, he drove his ship for the location of a town; any town 

nearby. He had only remembered after Falco's near accident that, no matter who they were 

before, they were only babies now.


	3. Diapers

**(YAYZ! Thank you for all the great reenforcement! That sure made my day, that it did!)**

Babies...babies...The thought kept recurring through Wolf's mind as he piloted the craft upwards into the higher portion of the atmosphere. Punching a desired target into his designator, he waited momentarily while it sought out stores that would assist Wolf with his two little problems. "Only babies..." He said looking down at the two children, now deep asleep upon his lap. Falco had balled up, his one tiny wing covering most of his face. Fox was laying on his back, his one back leg kicking every so often. "Heh..." Wolf chuckled in the tight cockpit. "You owe me one, Fox." It was at this time that the targeting system had found a store that was nearest to him on that side of the world. Returning to his original self, he hastily piloted the craft downward as fast as he could without waking them.

"..." Marth grew tired of walking through the dense forest already. His legs ached painfully and his mouth was dry; Why had he not thought to bring water? He trudged along the underbrush a bit more before finally finding a log that seemed suitable to rest upon. He leaned against it, not bothering to clear away any of the bugs or moss that had grown upon it. However, the moment he sat down, the log broke away, trapping him in a small crevice filled to the brim with every single bug he'd ever hope to have seen. "NANI?" He struggled to remove himself from log; it's grip on him was very strong. 'AHHHH!" Marth had discovered something new about himself that day; He hated bugs with a passion. 

Wolf pulled his craft to a stop a few minutes outside the town. It had grown dark in the hours he had the children, the shadow of night spreading wide across the light areas of the land. Slowly, Wolf removed himself from the craft, trying his best not to disturb the sleeping babies. Placing them carefully into the craft, he closed the hood shut and made sure that the locking mechanism was secure. As quietly as he could, he made his way into the small town. It seemed innocent enough, though he walked only through a dormitory district before reaching the market district. These place did not have names, but were instead named this by Wolf himself, being brought up as a kind of military official. While he was not a master of sneaking around, he managed to make it to a large store that seemed to be filled to the brim with bright pink and blue apparel. "I hate to do this..." he protested loudly. Making his way around to the back, he found a circuit breaker underneath a padlocked door; A door that was very safe until it met Wolf's claws and fangs. "Security..." he said pulling a large red switch, "Off." The building seemed to flicker and die on the inside, leaving every last bit of security, save for any armed guards, useless. Wolf doubted that any guards would be around to protect a children's store, so he calmly walked over to the back door, another useful security measure rendered useless with the slash of one of his nails. 

Walking into the large store, he nearly gagged at the sight of so much frilly pink and blue. Almost abandoning his mission because of the lack of any type of thing that didn't resonate with childishness in the store, he disdainfully made his way up and down the aisles, taking things that he knew he would need if the children would be under proper care. He, first, went into an aisle containing large bags that would carry his needed supplies and grabbed the largest one he could possibly find. Then he proceeded to the rest of the store, taking bottle, pacifiers, and various clothes. However, he stopped when he reached the longest aisle of all; diapers. Wolf stood frozen at the end of the aisle, his mouth dropping at first at the size of the aisle, then at the thought of his craft and...the smell...He stood between two things that he would hate the most, the first, his ship getting...dirty...and second...changing diapers. So, he stood there, gaping in awe at both thoughts for about five minuets. "No...they wouldn't...they're bab-" He froze. "That's right...They're babies...All alone in my SHIP!" He, realizing that the two had been alone the ship for far too long now, jolted down the aisle near the section that appeared to be for crawling babies. He looked almost everywhere, but could not find any diapers with a tail installment in them. Thinking, once again, about the children, he decided to worry about the tails later, and grabbed two large packs. Then, reconsidering his options...grabbed four. Even with the added weight, he managed to speed out of the back of the store and down a small side street he had used to originally enter the town, leaving it just as quickly behind as he had arrived.

As he arrived back at the craft, he panted heavily, his entire body under the weight of clothing, bottles, and diapers. Setting everything down next to the ship, he rested for a moment against the cool hull. The night was not cold, but a summer warm; the air a perfect temperature for relaxation. Regaining his breath, he stood up and climbed onto the ship nearing the cockpit. Slowly, again, he opened the cover to see that the two were still fast asleep, having not even moved from the last time he had sat them down. Luckily for him, and for the cleanliness of his ship, Fox laying on his back was the perfect position to attach what had to be attached. Sighing in regret for ever taking the children with him, he climbed back down and picked up one pack of diapers, ripping them open carefully as to not have his claws rip his bounty. As the plastic over them came apart, Wolf looked down with the most disgusted and humiliated face he could have ever possibly created. "Diapers..." he said aloud. It was then that Wolf nearly stood up and walked away, leaving the two children alone for good. He did stand, but he only whirled on his heel and gazed up at the night sky, holding out his arms. "What have I done to deserve this?" he asked the world. He sighed deeply, letting his arms, ears, tail, and spirits drop in the knowledge of what he was about to do. Sighing yet again, he picked out two diapers and walked up the hull of the ship once more, this time as slow as he possibly could. It was not the idea of Fox wearing a diaper that scarred the inner halls of his mind; he had worn one at this young age as well. No, it was the concept of changing him that brought pain and fear into Wolf's heart.

Reaching the babies, he flipped open one of the diapers. Carefully lifting Fox's back legs, he inched the diaper underneath him as quietly as possible. After he set the little one back down gently, he tore the sticky flaps from the side and carefully sized Fox up as to where his tail was. Poking a hole through the diaper at the spot of his tail, he checked to make sure that he was at least able to move the damned thing. Luckily, both Fox and Falco had somehow managed to sleep through every noise he made. Attaching the diaper carefully to Fox, Wolf noticed that the thing fit him near perfectly. He was proud of his outstanding achievement over his fears.He took the second diaper and measured the spot of the hole he needed to make for the rest of Fox's diapers. Walking back down the hull, he smiled. He had finally gotten something down as a parent. He managed to do the same thing just as fast for Falco while both of them still were fast asleep. Finishing his dirty work, he sat down once again at the bottom of the ship with the 4 bags of diapers still surrounding him. Yawning widely, he began making the rest of the diapers for both Fox and Falco through the night.

Wolf awoke to the sound of crying, laying face down in an open diaper. He must have fallen asleep while finishing his midnight task. Standing up and yawning widely, he walked up the ship to check on the children's crying. "Morning, you tw-" He froze mid-sentence. His nostrils had picked it up; The scent that brought all fathers to their knees. Both of the children were crying so loudly, Wolf had no room in his head left to think. He cupped his ears with his paws and nearly broke down, "You're joking, right? Not now...Not yet, God, please not yet..." But his pleas would not change the stench coming from one of the diapers. "No...please...please..." He removed his paws from his ears and picked up Falco. He didn't notice anything different about him. Fox must have woken Falco up with his crying. Putting Falco back onto the seat in the cockpit, he lifted up the wailing Fox. That's when he was hit with more of the horrid stench. Nearly dropping Fox down back onto the seat, Wolf gagged loudly as Fox cried and struggled in his arms. Turning his face the other way, Wolf made his way off the craft again, this time trying not to drop or smell the dirty Fox. 

Holding Fox close to him with one arm, he dug around with the other arm through the bag he had taken the night before. Removing a large blue blanket and a pacifier, he spread the blanket out over the ground and lay Fox down, placing the pacifier into his mouth to attempt to calm him down. Fox was now temporarily silenced, but was still kicking and squirming over the blanket. Thinking quickly, Wolf reached next to him into the bag, pulling out baby wipes and powder. Taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes, he slowly pulled back at the tabs on the seemingly clean diaper. Looking away from the scene, he held his breath still and attempted to clean the little fox while facing away from him completely. It only took a few tries to realize that this wasn't going to work. Slowly opening his eyes, he turned to face his fears. 

Marth could have sworn he heard someone yell very loudly as he continued to make his way through the woods. His encounter the previous day with his buggy nemesis' changed Marth's view on reality. They had crawled all over him, pricking him with bites and diving deep into the crevices of his body that no other thing should be able to do. He shuddered at the thought of the bugs surrounding him again and...He stopped. He had definitely heard someone yelling for help. Drawing his blade, he ran towards the direction of the yelps.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Wolf yelled as he removed and wrapped up the soiled diaper. His gagging had reached it's max. He nearly vomited all over the little Fox from this stench alone. "Damn this sensitive nose..." Wolf said aloud as he finished cleaning and powdering Fox. Fox had stopped squirming and struggling with Wolf and was now limp, letting Wolf finish his task. Fox stared up at Wolf with a face that Wolf knew could only be appreciation and happiness. As Wolf attached the fresh diaper, he caught glimpse of Fox's innocent face. He smirked, not in a caring way, but in a I-can't-believe- I-just-did-that kind of way. After Wolf was done, he leaned in closer to Fox and whispered into his ear, "I know you don't understand a thing I'm saying..." he said softly, "But, please...Never again." Wolf knew it was hopeless to ask such a thing from a baby. Standing up and staring down at Fox, who was now clapping his paws together happily and smiling behind his pacifier, he went back up the ship to get Falco. With Falco and Fox both laying on the mat, Wolf took a moment to lay back. He was till tired from working through the night, but knew that had he not done a thing, his ship would have been an utter disaster by now. However, Wolfs moment of peace was interrupted by the twitching of his ears. Someone was fast approaching his current location. He stood up quickly, deciding fast that protecting two children from any sort of Primid. Gathering both the children in the blanket and carrying them along with the bag and diapers up to the cockpit, He stuffed the bag and supplies behind the seat as best he could and closed the hood, keeping both the children in his lap. Setting his tracking controls to his own personalized target, "Fox's Location", his ship had began moving on it's own, the autopilot starting up and sending him back to the ruined castle and towards Fox's abandoned ship. 

Marth had arrived too late. Whoever was in danger was being lifted off in a ship and taken away. Focusing his attention upon the cockpit of the craft, he made out the profile of someone that seemed very familiar. He stepped forward to see better, but just as soon slipped upon something that his nose only picked up on now. Laying on the ground, he stared down at the strange white bag that was over his foot. He leaned forward and removed it with his hand...and too his displeasure... "NANI?"

Oh Wolf, you polluting jerk. XD

**(Thanks for all the support, everyone!)**


	4. Home

WAAAAAA!! Sumi Mase! I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting! bows numerously Fox has just been ever so hard to put up with; all his constant crying and all that. I don't know what to do with myself anymore!!

AKA: School as a 16 year old stinks worse than a fox diaper. ENJOY!

Wolf had definitely like it better when the two little ones were sleeping. The cockpit was cramped and, with the constant energy that they had flowing through them, the two miniature heroes crawled and explored around the entire cabin. Wolf's face twisted into a vicious frown; Fox's grubby paw prints were now clouding his view. Falco had been flicking a switch from Wolf's knee, a jet of warm air blowing through his feathers every time he turned it. The little bird laughed cutely as more of the warm air blew over him. Wolf only had enough patience to handle one of the little one's at a time. As Fox continued to crawl around, pressing his paws on every single thing he could touch, Wolf snatched him from under his arms, placing the little Fox upon his unoccupied knee. He reached around, placing his paw over Fox's chest and preventing him from moving around the cabin anymore. He sighed, tilting his head up in aggravation. He closed his eyes briefly, not bothering to worry about Falco and clutching onto the curious Fox. "Damn," he said aloud, "This is too much..." He opened his eyes, hoping to see some sort of relief in the sky above. He froze, his face now displaying extreme confusion. "How the hell...did the pawprints get up here?"

Marth lay in the dirt, covering his face with his hand. He closed his eyes and plugged his nose; He had been humiliated beyond reason. Drawing his blade, he nudged the "bag" off of his left boot and lay there in the dirt; intoxicated by the heavy odor. He stood up, wiping his boot off in the grass, and proceeded through the forest, his patience steadily growing thin. Walking a few more steps as to remove himself from the smell, he withdrew a map. Scanning it carefully, he searched for his current location as well as his distance that he needed to travel before reaching his destination; The Hyrule Castle. Surely Princess Zelda or Hyrule Boy would know some magic which would restore Fox and Falco to their normal selves. That's when Marth stopped. That ship...He thought he saw it somewhere before! He knew now! That very same ship was outside the castle ruins before he fled in the first place! Marth was caught at a crossroads; he mind indecisive of which path to travel down. On one hand, that ship could have been the reason that Fox and Falco were babies in the first place. On the other hand, the ship could have nothing to do with the children and should have been ignored, leading him onward to his original destination. He paused for only a moment before deciding that the correct course of action would be to maintain his current path and continue onward. Plus...he was never great with children.

Falco continued to flick the heating system on and off as Wolf began cleaning the interior of his cockpit. Fox still held tightly in his lap, Wolf used one paw hold a small cloth and attempt to wipe everything clean. There was no mistaking it, Wolf thought to himself, these children are too much for me. I definitely need some help here. After finally cleaning his cockpit with one hand, Wolf was tired, yet annoyed that they hadn't reached their destination yet. He pressed a button to display the radar. It showed that they were only a few minutes away from reaching the ruined castle. Wolf sighed with relief. "Finally..." He said aloud. He pressed the button again, having the monitor slowly sink back into the ship's mesh of buttons and panels. However, Fox, sensing fun, pressed the button again. The monitor reappeared in from of them all, adjusting itself for Wolf to see. Fox giggled happily and bounced on Wolf's knee, clapping his paws with delight. He began pressing the button over and over, now only doing it to see the monitor pop-up and disappear again. Fox looked up at Wolf for a moment, smiling as wide as he could. He must have been proud of his little trick. Wolf chuckled, "I swear...if you kids don't kill me first, this may be kinda fun...". As Fox pushed the button again and the radar sank back into the ship, Wolf picked up one of Fox's paws and made a waving motion. "Bye-bye!" Wolf said as he wagged Fox's tiny arm. Wolf froze. He readjusted himself in the cockpit and stared solely out of the window. What am I doing? He asked himself. Why am I helping the enemy? As soon as he grows older, he'll only continue to rival me anyway! Why can I just let them go? But Fox nearly broke Wolf's heart as he pushed the button again while waving his other paw. And, in a very tiny voice, Wolf was positive he had heard "Bye-bye!".

Wolf nearly lost himself in that cockpit at that very moment, but something was about to return his mind to a fatherly mentality. Falco had left the air blowing on him for some time now. Wolf turned his vision over to the tiny bird...and noticed that the air had been off. "Falco, you're awfully warm. Are you feeling-" But it was then the tiny little bird let out a shrill cry. Wolf grasped him with his other arm before he fell off his knee onto the steel floor. Bringing Falco against him in a fatherly fashion, he was nearly blown back by the crying. Whatever possessed Falco to scream so loud, Wolf didn't know. That is, of course, until Wolf peered down at Falco's diaper. It seemed to sag over the little one's waist as Wolf held him out under his arms. Turning his head away in a disgusted fashion, Wolf let out a small statement that was near eclipsed by the wails, "Someone's wet."

Only just arriving at the ruins, Wolf near jumped out of the ship, carrying the two children under each arm, the bag containing the necessary supplies strapped around his shoulder. He darted inside the place, recognizing the hallway where this had all began. He had no time to reminisce, however, as Falco continued to grow louder and louder. Quickly laying the screeching bird down upon the carpeted floor, the removed the foul smelling (though not as foul as Fox's) diaper, tossing it carelessly aside. Reaching into his bag, he cleaned the bird and fit him with a new one as fast as he possibly could. Wolf's ears pounded painfully as soon as Falco stopped crying. It was as if someone had only just slammed his head in a door as hard as they could. Falco now only looked up at Wolf, his eyes wide still from his tears. Wolf leaned back, laying his head in his paw. "These kids...they'll be the death of me..."It was then that Wolf remembered that he was still holding onto Fox who, by now was drooping in his arms. Wolf's heart began to race; Fox had gone completely limp under his arm. He slowly lifted the fox up closer to his face. Upon his close examination...Which he could have not obviously done by laying the fox down...Fox had fallen asleep in his arms. "Tch...scare me like that..." Wolf protested. He scooped up Falco, who by now was yawning from the amount of tears he had shed. Wolf cut some of the carpet that they had been standing on and wrapped the two children in it. "It's not much," he said, "But it'll keep you warm." He walked through the halls of the ruins looking for someplace where he and the two babies could sleep peacefully.


End file.
